Reassurance
by Warioguy54
Summary: In a family this big when ever something happens you will always have someone who has your back, and if your sad you will always have someone to comfort you. So don't worry no matter how bad things tend to get, don't be sad because someone will always be there for you.


**Reassurance**

Lincoln was walking home from school with Clyde on day from a long day at school. They just got to the McBride residence when Clyde spoke.

"Later buddy, see you tomorrow, me and my dad's are going to the movies later so I can't hang out today".

"Okay, see you tomorrow Clyde", and with that he waved goodbye to his best friend and continued on his way. He looked towards the camera and started talking to the reader.

"After long days like these you'd like to get a little peace and quiet when you get home, but in a family as big as mine it's nearly impossible, even if I do go into my room and close the door there's too much noise to drown out for a nap", Lincoln finished.

Lincoln finally made it to his house and opened the front door. The house was eerily quiet.

"Hello is anyone there", Lincoln said in a raised voice so anyone in the house could hear him.

"I said hello, Lynn, Luna, anyone", he was getting a little confused now when suddenly he heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

"Hey Lincoln how was your day at school", spoke his mom. She was followed closely behind by his father.

"It was a long day today wasn't it Lincoln", said Mr. Loud.

"Yeah it was, hey are any of my sisters home?", Lincoln asked with a bit of worry in his tone.

"Huh", responded Mrs. Loud.

"You know I was expecting to see Lana playing in the front yard and or Lori talking on her phone with Bobby", Lincoln said getting even more worried.

"Who's Lana", said Mr. Loud with a confused expression.

"What do you mean by sisters", Mrs. Loud with an equal amount of confusion.

"What do you mean", spoke Lincoln, now slightly shaking.

"Kiddo you know your an only child right", said Mr. Loud sounding a little timid himself.

His mother added to the statement quietly, "You know we can't have another child Lincoln, the doctor said it was impossible", she said with sadness in her voice.

Lincoln stood there frozen. Then his legs started to move and soon he raced upstairs.

"NO NO NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING", he nearly screamed.

He stumbled through the hallway to find that there was only one bedroom door. It was where Lynn and Lucy's room should be. He Yanked on the handle and swung the door open. He saw it was covered from wall to wall with Ace Savvy and ARGHH! posters. Then the reality of the situation sank in. He was an only child and this was his bedroom he was staring into. He fell on his knees and started to cry. He folded his arms around his legs and went into fetal position.

"Please, please God don't let this be real. Please", Lincoln prayed.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE", Lincoln yelped.

He then jolted up right out of bed in a cold sweat. His face was red and tear stricken and he was breathing heavy. He thought back what be had just dreamt about and started crying again. He curled up and shoved his face into his blanket sobbing. His door was suddenly flung open.

"Lincoln, what's wrong", Lynn spoke up in a loud yet hushed voice.

She saw him curled up his bed shivering. Lynn quickly ran up onto the bed and pulled Lincoln into a tight hug.

"Lincoln, please don't cry, whats wrong", Lynn said in a soothing voice. He forcefully wrapped his arms around her back and squeezed as hard as he could, still sobbing profusely.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm here, it's ok", Lynn added. They sat there in that hold for a few minutes. After a few more minutes had passed Lincoln's tears started to die down. He broke the hug and put his hands on his big sisters shoulders. He looked straight into his sisters eyes and spoke up.

"I had a bad dream", Lincoln trailed off.

"What was it about bro", Lynn responded. Lincoln averted his gaze and tried to gain a bit more composure before beginning.

"I was walking home from school with Clyde and everything seemed normal. I dropped him off at his house and made my way home. I walked through the door and it seemed like no one was home. I called out to see if anyone could hear me. Then a few seconds later mom and dad walked down the stairs. I asked them where all of you were. That seemed to make them sad and I asked again and they think of me I was an only child. So I ran upstairs and went into your room only to find that it had my stuff in it. Then I broke down and started crying. A little while after that I finally woke up", Lincoln finished.

"Tha… that's awful Linc", Lynn stuttered.

"I think that's the most scared that I've ever been Lynn", Lincoln said as he started shivering again. He was pulled into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry about that Linc, non of that stuff was real, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere and neither is anyone else", Lynn spoke comfortingly. She rubbed his back with her arm. This seemed to stop the shaking a bit. She slowly pulled herself away from her brother.

"Just the thought of never seeing any of you guys again was unbearable, I couldn't handle it", Lincoln added somberly.

"Don't think about that bro, it's just a dream. It's over. Just look at me, see I'm still here, you can still talk to me and you can still play with me, I'm still the big sister that you've always had and that never gonna change little bro", Lynn said reassuringly. This made Lincoln smile. They embraced each other yet again. Sitting in silence for a little while longer.

"Hey Lynn", Lincoln spoke up.

"Yeah bro", Lynn answered.

"Can you stay in here. I don't want to be alone right now and I need someone to be here. If I have that dream again I want to be reminded that I'm not alone", Lincoln asked softly. Lynn blinked a few times then responded.

"Oh… ok, sure bro like I told you I'm here for you", and with that she repositioned herself on the bed and pulled herself below the comforter with Lincoln doing the same. He quickly scooted over and held onto her arm protectively. Lynn pulled Lincoln in close.

Lincoln spoke up again "I know I might come off as a little unappreciative and a bit full of myself sometimes, but I just want you to know that I still love all of you guys. It's just a little tiring every once in a while", Lincoln spoke honestly.

"I get you bro, everybody gets a little tired of it every once in a while, but that doesn't mean we don't care for each other. It just means that sometimes people need a little bit of time to themselves so they could just relax", Lynn added.

"Yeah, but I still feel like i've been a bit of a jerk recently", Lincoln added with a bit of guilt in his tone.

"It's okay bro, everyone in this house has their moments like that bro, it's just means you've gotten a little frustrated is all", Lynn said.

"Thank you for staying here with me Lynn, I really needed this", he said.

"Don't sweat it bro, I'm here for you", Lynn said.

"Well goodnight", Lincoln said as he adjusted in his sisters arms.

"Night bro", Lynn added.

"Love you Lynn", Lincoln added.

"I love you too little bro", Lynn said before nodding off. For the rest of that night Lincoln didn't have another nightmare and he felt completely safe and loved.

He knew that no matter how bad his day ever got his sisters would ways be there for him.

Back in Lynn's room Lucy was sitting up straight in her bed. She looked over to Lynn's bed.

"Sigh", she grumbled as she stared over at her sisters bed. Her eyes lingered there for a half a minute. She then sadly flopped back down on her bed and tried to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned for a few more minutes until she got back up and crawled out of her bed and grabbed her pillow. She looked around the hallway trying to figure out where her sister went. She walked over her brothers room and peeked in. She saw both Lincoln and Lynn both curled up on the bed. She invited herself in and tucked herself in right behind where Lynn was lying. After she got settled in she turned and hugged her sisters back.

She lied there for a few moments before the slightest inkling of a smile had formed on her lips. Soon enough they were all asleep, knowing full well that as a family the Louds would always stick together and be there to support each other. They had a strong family bond that nothing would ever be able to break. They knew that no matter what happened that they would be there for each other and that's all they needed to know.

 **That is the end of chapter 1 I may write more it depends on if I can come up with some more ideas.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
